1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use by tennis players to increase the benefits of playing the game of tennis as well as decrease the necessary chores thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem wth known type devices for dispensing balls is that they normally are not arranged for easy mounting and supporting upon the back of the user of the device. They also normally do not provide foolproof dispensing means as associated with the device to insure that only one ball at a time as desired will be dispensed.
Another problem with known type devices is that they are not provided with easily adjustable and attachable shoulder and waist strap devices.
Another problem with known type devices is that they are not designed specifically for use by tennis players and do not have a number of desirable features for such players such as ball pickup, racket attachment means, etc.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ 1,754,495 0. A. Anderson April 15, 1930 1,778,225 B. B. Morss Oct. 14, 1930 1,940,321 W. P. Pagett Dec. 19, 1933 2,516,997 J. Kellinger et al Aug. 1, 1950 2,768,775 R. C. Houser Oct. 30, 1956 ______________________________________
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.